Meeting Scarlett
by hoollyboz
Summary: Callie meets Arizona's little sister. For Katie


Hey, this is my first story for Greys Anatomy.

It is my way of apologising to my friend Katie. Whom the character of Scarlett is based off. She will one day be an awesome peds surgeon.

"Dimples, explain to me why we are here and not at home and asleep on our first day off in a month" Callie whined into her girlfriend's ear.

"Because you're awesome, and because my sister Scarlett is meeting us here, and she's totally excited to meet you," Arizona said grinning from ear to ear.

"You're right my awesomeness exceeds most expectations" Callie beamed.

"Modest much," Arizona smiled "Don't worry about Scar, She'll love you"

"How do you know that?" Callie quizzed Arizona, with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Because, I love you and she's like me, wheelie sneaks included hmpf!" was all she got out before she was tackled to the floor completely. Callie was shocked, a shorter version of Arizona was pinning the real Arizona to the floor of the movie theatre.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, Zona are you really gonna make me count to 30. Or be a good a girl littler army brat and admit defeat and I'll let you up." Mini Arizona said laughing.

"Scarlett… your … squish… ing… me" Arizona said gasping for breath. Slowly getting off Arizona, Scarlett ran her fingers through her hair the same way Arizona does when she is excited. Turning to face Callie her face softened and lunged at Callie, engulfing her in a massive bear hug.

"You must be Calliope, Callie, from what Zona has told me, but I need to give you a proper nickname by the time I leave you today, okay?" Scarlett said rather quickly.

"Um scar, Calliope isn't really from a huggy family" Arizona explained the look on her girlfriends face.

"Oh well, she'll have to get used to it before you meet our mother, she's from cuddleland." Scarlett smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I'll try. Ari told me you want to go into ortho, like me" Callie said smiling as she remember a bit of the information Arizona have feed her ever since Arizona told her that they were meeting Scarlett.

"Yeah, I've broken so many bones in my body, I thought it could be somewhat helpful to know how to fix them," Scarlett smiled nervously, her dimples identical to Arizona's, her hair blonde like Arizona's but had a few red streaks through it but straight, her eyes were electric green contrasting to the blue that she was so used too.

"So Zona, what movie are we going to see? Please say Shrek, please say shrek," Scarlett begged

"Totally, I mean it's the last one and we have seen the other three like a million times" Arizona said seriously.

"You two are like seven year olds," Callie laughed

"On that note, I will go get some candy, M&M's both coconut and peanut butter, tootsie rolls, tootsie pops, dingdongs and Twinkies, do you guys ant anything?" Scarlett said impatiently.

"Na we're good," Arizona answered for the both of them.

"So, is it only you two that are sugar addicts or do I have to watch out for the entire Robbins clan eating that amount" Callie asked somewhat concerned

"Just us kids, we were denied it as kids, so we all make up for it now" Arizona laughed.

"She speaks so fast," Callie said somewhat surprised.

"She watches way too much TV, especially Gilmore Girls" Arizona supplied and then added. "She likes you"

"She has good taste," Callie giggled. "I still can not believe your making me see Shrek"

"It's because you love me isn't it, plus I have meet your dad, so therefore you have to meet one of my family, so you got Scarlett, and she's not half as scary as your dad," Arizona laughed.

"I don't know, she had you pinned in like two seconds flat," Callie grinned.

"Two right I did, you have no idea how many times I've pinned her, she's too scared she'll break me, but now she has you to unbreak me" Scarlett laughed.

"You're my baby sister, I could not hurt you if my life depended on it" Arizona replied.

"That didn't stop you when you broke my leg in boot camp" Scarlett retorted.

Callie watched them bicker, it was never like that between Katie and her, Katie would try to act all grown up.

"Calliope, our movie starts in ten, do you wanna go have a seat" Arizona interrupting Callie's thoughts.

"Sweet, lets go then" Scarlett said pretty much ran off.

"She is a child on speed," Callie observed.

"And this is her normally, wait until she's finished her candy, she'll be as high as a kite" Arizona laughed.

She and Callie walked hand in hand into the cinema.

True to Arizona's word halfway through the movie, Scarlett could not sit still.

Walking out, Scarlett was now down buzz (A/N: Down buzz is coming down off a high)

"Hey Zona, let me steal loopy away from you for a second" Scarlett asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, of course, I see you have finally found the nickname" Arizona smiled walking to a nearby bench.

"okay, your awesome, and Zona likes you a lot and since you have not any male members of our family, I'm going to do this speech, which DJ had memorised, but he's gone and now it's my job, Arizona is the bestest person in the world after Matt Groening and Mr. Hershey okay, and if you hurt her, I will break you, in so many places even you can't even fix yourself, okay?" Scarlett rambled in a serious tone.

"Got it" Callie agreed.

"Good cause, I like you" Scarlett smiled "Zona deserves someone nice"

Scarlett and Arizona said their goodbyes, which mean once again Arizona was pinned to the ground.

Walking back to the car, Arizona broke the silence. "What did scarlet want before?"

"She did the whole, hurt her and you'll pay speech, it was very cute" Callie giggled.

"But I could never hurt you babe" she said kissing her girlfriend.

"Good"


End file.
